The Last Mission
by GlieseHoneyman
Summary: Bascially it is a story in Cammie's Point of view set in around 4 years after her and the gang graduate from the Gallagher Girls scholl for exceptional young women. lots in store for the whole gang ! read on to find more
1. The Lunch Date

**A/n well it's my first story and it is for everyone to enjoy (including myself)  
hope you all enjoy and I'm sorry for anything that is misspelled or incorrectly (I live in Ireland so some spellings might be different)**

Cammie POV

It was another day back at the office I was working in. I had been placed here for a cover. My name was Emma Jones, an aspiring accountant, I know boring, right. But it filled the time until I would have an exciting mission and then once again be relocated. One of the upsides to this specific cover was that I got to see my fiancée every day at lunch.

We had met shortly after a year I had left Gallagher. He was perfect or what seemed to be, he had let me in and I now was a part of the small group of people who understood him well enough to see his flaws. Not even my sisters can detect them. How I miss them sometimes. We had shared everything together now most of the time we only get to talk on missions or every other week. Which is another reason why I can't wait for another mission?

I didn't realize how slow I was walking until I saw that I was late for lunch. I picked up my pace and got to the restaurant and saw my Fiancée.

"Cammie, Cammie honey over here "

I smiled so wide nothing could stop me , well except the kiss I got , which in actual fact only made it bigger .  
"Henry, I'm sorry I'm late, I just lost track of time."

"It's no biggie but I do have some good news for you."

"Hmmm what is it?" there was a twinkle in my eye and I knew he saw it as his smile broadened

"You have been assigned to another mission "

It was perfect, my last mission before I became a married woman.


	2. The Meeting

**Sorry for the late update. So instead this will be a long chapter. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the ever Goode Zach Good. I also do not own the Gallagher Girls series or any characters from the series….. sadly.**

The rest of lunch passed quickly. We shared a cab back to the CIA Headquarters. Henry walked with me to the Director's office and gave my hand a tight squeeze before letting go and walking back down the hallway. I Knocked on the door and let myself in. There was the Director sitting in his chair with his back to me, ending a video conference with the department of technology development. "Take a seat Chameleon" I sat down on the chair as he spun around to face me. "As you know I have a mission for you. I suspect why you are wondering why asked you to come to me to get your assignment." "Kinda you normally just leave a packet on my desk, why is this case different?" "Firstly it is a top priority mission with a high security clearance, we can't have anyone reading no can we? "He said but before I could answer he cut me off "Secondly this is a sensitive case; it involves a honeypot that you would perform "he added quietly. A honeypot? I hadn't been on one since the Germany operation almost a year ago. My train of thought was interrupted by the Director "I understand if you are hesitant or do not wish to take on this assignment, it is not an ideal situation nor would I normally assign this type of mission to an operative who has been in your predicament. However I thought you would want to do this mission because it involves taking the circle down, and this time for good.

"For good?" I questioned, the circle had ruined my life on more than one occasion: as a child they had captured my father while he was on a mission, he was then tortured for information (which he never gave) and for that they ended his life brutally; we recently found his "grave" a simple brick having his name on it on the side of a public wall. Not to mention the plague they reeked that was my teenage life and most recent of all, the murdered the love of my life.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

Zachery Goode. The love of my life. My 6 foot 3 inches, dark chestnut haired, brown eyed smirk-making boyfriend and mission partner. It has been over three years and yet I still cried almost every night thinking about that Last mission. Zach and I had been dating for 3 years and were an unstoppable team for the moment we both graduated The Gallagher Girls Academy for Exceptional Young Women **( in the books Zach does attend )** ., we were being requested for the top missions and we let it get to our heads. It was a retrieval mission; we were intercepting an exchange of a disc that held the information on a new advanced type of miniature nuclear devices. We assumed it would be easy. We had literally just walked into the warehouse took the disc and began to make our way out. It was easy too easy we should have known something was up but we didn't. It was the step towards the hallway out when the firing started. We ran but the doors were locked and we were now trapped. We searched for another way out and after scanning the perimeter while dodging bullets we knew it instantly, our only option was to somehow climb through the glass ceiling to safety. Zach grabbed my hand "Come on Chameleon "and we both ran to a safer corner where large boxes were stacked on top of each other and we began to climb the crates. Out of the corner of my eye I spied that the source of the bullets were coming towards the crates. As we reached towards the top Zach watched my back and I began to throw the grappling hook. My first two attempts were not going so well "hurry up Chameleon they're starting to climbing "I knew I had only one more chance or the two of us would be dead. This time I swung it around one extra time for good luck and it must've of worked because the glass shattered and the hook was in place. All we had to do now was climb 7 feet and out a broken window with a tail hot on our toes. We climbed quickly, much fast than I ever climbed the ropes at school. But back then there were no bullets being fired at me not to mention the amount of bullets being fired was increasing and getting louder. Zach and I looked at each other; the odds were not in our favour. Before I looked away Zach began to speak " Chameleon I'll hold off and you climb through that window " "but Bad boy- " "now !" from then on my instincts kicked in and I began to haul myself up the last five feet of rope as I reached the top I felt the weight of Zach finally starting to climb. I began to haul myself out the window and onto the ledge when a loud voice said "detonation in 10 ,9,8 " I pushed myself through the hole and turned to see Zach only halfway up " 765" " hurry Bad Boy " I screamed yet the response I got was the one thing that haunted me most "4,3," " I love you Cammie " "2" "goodbye" "1" . The building quaked and I was thrown off and rolled into the grass fifty feet from where the building once stood. My eyes fluttered open and instantly I remembered what happened. I quickly stood up although my body screamed at me not to, I had obviously broken something, and I began to run towards the rubble but the next thing I knew Grant's arms were around me with Bex by my side trying to sooth me and they both dragged me away from the scene while I did was scream "Zach" over and over again and thrash against Grant to try and find him. Instead they took me away from that place and drove me back to headquarters to alert a dead man.

~~~~~Flashback over ~~~~~

Yes the circle had dominated my life for too long and now , now I had the chance to avenge my loved ones , and I knew I would take this mission even if I had to go through hell again .


End file.
